cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paparia
Paparia is a self-governed Royal Scandinavian territory. Though geographically and ethnically an Arctic island nation associated with the continent of North America, politically and historically Paparia is closely tied to Europe. Paparia is, depending on definition, one of the largest islands in the world, and possibly the largest; it also has the lowest population density. Etymology The name "Paparia" is Celtic in origin - the papari were the early medieval Irish monks who introduced Christianity to island. History Paparia was home to a number of Palaeo-Eskimo cultures in prehistory, the latest of which (the Early Dorset culture) disappeared around the year 200 AD. Hereafter, the island seems to have been uninhabited for some eight centuries. Celtic settlers found the land uninhabited when they arrived in 874. Around 876 they established settlements in deep fjords near the very southwestern tip of the island, where they thrived for the next few decades, before being successfully invaded by Vikings in 982. Due to a decrease in population of the conquered territory, caused by the constant battles and consequent flight of many Celts south to Nanortalik, colonists were brought over to cultivate the land and work the silver mines alongside the Celtic population. These remote communities thrived and lived off farming, hunting, mining and trading with the motherland, and when the Norwegian kings converted their domains to Christianity, a bishop was installed in Paparia as well, subordinate to the archdiocese of Nidaros. The local population managed to resist the Latin form of Christianity, however, and retained the Orthodox faith, introduced by the early Celtic settlers. The settlements seem to have coexisted relatively peacefully with the Inuit, who had migrated southwards from the Arctic islands of North America around 1200. In 1561, Paparia formally became part of the Kingdom of Royal Scandinavia. Paparia had been an extremely protected and thereby very isolated society until the 1940s. The Royal Scandinavian government, which governed Paparia, had been convinced that the society would face exploitation from the outside world or even possible extinction if the island was opened up. During World War II, though, Paparia developed a sense of self-reliance during its period of self-government and independent communication with the outside world. However, a commission in 1948 (with the highest Paparian council Landsrådet as participant) recommended patience and no radical reformation of the system. Two years later the first step towards an alteration of the governing of Paparia was initiated when a grand commission was founded. In 1952 the report (P-22) was presented. Paparia was to be a modern welfare society with Royal Scandinavia as the sponsor and example. In 1955, Paparia was made an equal part of the Royal Scandinavian Kingdom; home rule was granted in 2006. Sovereignty Paparia was one of the Royal Scandinavian Crown colonies from the eleventh century until 1955. Paparia became an integral part of the Kingdom of Royal Scandinavia in 1955. It was granted home rule by the Folketing (parliament) in 2006. The law went into effect on December 4, 2006. The monarch of Royal Scandinavia, Olaf, remains Paparia's Head of State. Government Paparia is a constitutional monarchy with Olaf, King of Royal Scandinavia as head of state, and a federation and a parliamentary democracy. The King is represented by the Governor General at Federal level and by the Governors at State level. The structure of the Paparian Government may be examined in light of two distinct concepts, namely federalism and the separation of powers into legislative, executive and judiciary branches of government. Separation of powers is implied from the structure of the Constitution which breaks down the branches of government into separate chapters. Executive Power Head of State Olaf, King of Royal Scandinavia, is head of state and repository of executive power, which he usually does not exercise. As expressed in the constitution, "the Executive Government and Authority of and over Paparia is hereby declared to continue and be vested in the King". The government of Paparia act in his name. Criminal prosecutions are made by prosecutors in the name of the monarch. In Paparia, the King's official title is: Olaf, by the Grace of God, King of Paparia and His Other Realms. In common practice, King Olaf is referred to simply as "the King" or "the King of Paparia" when in Paparia, or when abroad and acting on the advice of his Paparian ministers. Since King Olaf does not reside in Paparia, the King's government in Fagernes nominates a governor general to represent him and exercise his powers. The person who fills this role is selected on the advice of the prime minister of Paparia. The governor general has no term limit. Head of Government The prime minister is the head of government. The prime minister is appointed by the governor general, but to ensure the continuity of a stable government this person will always be the one who has the confidence of the people to lead the government. In practice, the position usually goes to the leader of the political party that has the most seats in the lower house. Demographics Paparia has a population of 4,141, of whom 87% are Paparian, a mixture of Inuit and European races. The majority of the population belong to the True Orthodox Church. Nearly all Paparians live along the fjords in the south-west of the main island, which has a milder climate. Most Paparian have both Inuit, Celtic and Scandinavian ancestry. Most of the land in Paparia is owned by the Church, whose monks account for more than half of the population. Paparia has been enjoying the personal patronage of Patriarch Ioannis IV, who frequented its cloisters when he was a child. Its many monasteries, whose buildings have been meticulously restored, have gained significant legal power over the island, in a push to return to a state of spiritual seclusion. Paparia Category:Nations of North America